


Yes, you are

by NinnaBoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinnaBoo/pseuds/NinnaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the King's bastard Gendry Waters was raised inside the castle. He met Arya Stark two times, and now the Starks are going to live in the capital. How will they interact and hide their relationship from the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riverrun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my lovely beta Aryawaterrs ( tumblr name).

Arya had met Gendry Waters twice in 16 years. She knew he was King Robert’s bastard, but it meant little to her, her favourite brother, Jon Snow, was also a bastard. The first time they met she was 10 years old and her family was paying Riverrun a visit for her uncle Edmure’s wedding with one of Lord Walder Frey’s granddaughters. The King also attended the wedding with a small commission from King’s Landing - his brother Renly, his son Joffrey, a few members of the king’s guard, some lords, and his bastard son Gendry.

It was mystery why of all his bastards the King would treasure Gendry, some said it was because he looked like Robert more than his legitimate children. Others said it was because the King loved Gendry’s mother more than he loved his life. But it was truly just a strategy to show the people that would take care of his mistakes.

She only saw him in the day of the wedding. She was supposed to be getting ready with her sister, but she wanted to stay a little longer with Jon. Because he was a bastard he wasn’t allowed to walk freely in the castle. When she found him he was laughing with a broad black haired boy with blue eyes. When the boy saw her he seized the laughing and stood up, assuming by her clothes she was one of the many ladies attending to the wedding.

Jon followed Gendry’s eyes and ran to her “Little sister, it’s been a while since I saw you. Have they been putting you through too much torture?”

“You would not believe in it. They made me sew some handkerchief. When the Septa saw my work she made me re-do it. If we were in Winterfell I would have run, but if I reacted like that here, mother would send me to the Quiet Island”. Arya told while grabbing Jon’s sword.

“I bet she would do something like that”. Directing his attention to the other boy Jon said “Bull, this is my sister Arya Stark. The one who is going to make her husband go insane on their nuptial night,”

The boy gave her a timid smile. Jon continued “Arya, this is Gendry Waters. Like me he must remain out of the castle as much as possible. We’ve been fencing in the yard.

“Pleased to meet you! I hope you’re a better fighter than my brother,”

“It’s a pleasure meet you M’lady” He said, “Unfortunately you brother showed that he is very skilful with his blade,”

Threatening him with Jon’s sword she said ”Next time you call me M’lady you will need to be good with a sword,”

The three laughed.

“If it’s a free weapons combat you might be in trouble, Arya. Gendry is unbeatable with a war hammer. The Bull made Riverrun’s Master of Arms very furious yesterday,” Gendry smiled.

“Why is my brother calling you Bull? I know he is more educated than that,”

“That’s what everybody calls me. They say I’m strong as a bull, and as fucking stubborn as one,” She couldn’t help but notice it was true.

But before she could say something a voice came from their right, “That’s hardly the way to talk in the presence of a young Lady,” It was her oldest Robb Stark.

“I’m not a Lady,” Arya said before Gendry could open his mouth.

“Yes, you are,” Robb said with a small smile, he was quite fond of his sister’s attitude. 

“I told him that he shouldn’t call me a lady,” Said Arya. 

“But you are a lady. An awful lady, but still a lady”. Robb hugged Arya with his left arm, then turned to Gendry, “Hello! I’m Robb Stark, from Winterfell.”

Gendry bowed and said “Gendry Waters! Pleased to meet you, M’lord,” 

“Gendry, I’m sorry but I came to take this not-so-lovely lady from your presence,” Said Robb and he turned to his sister “You should not be here Arya, mother has been looking for you for hours. And you Jon, aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding”.

Jon spoke then, “Lady Catelyn asked me to not appear during the ceremony, only for the feast. So I decided to join my fellow bastard friend,”

“I had no idea of it Jon,” Robb said sympathetically.

“Don’t worry Robb. Bastards must get used with the rejection,”

Feeling the tension between the brothers Gendry said, “I’ve already gotten used to it. The fight for being welcome is stupid. We are lucky, Jon and I, we were not left behind to die, our fathers took us.”

“I’m sorry either way. No decent man should face this. I have to excuse myself, it was a true pleasure Gendry, I hope to meet you again. Let’s go Arya,”

The girl waited Robb leave and said “Gendry Waters it was a pleasure. I’m happy to know that you will stay with Jon while I get tortured with this stupid wedding. In fact maybe next time I will misbehave and also be forbidden to attend the wedding, then we will have the opportunity to see if your hammer can beat my sword,”

Gendry and Jon laughed. Arya’s brothers messed her head, and Gendry answered “Maybe you can solve this situation next time Lady Arya,”

She turned to leave, hitting him on the shoulder, muttering, “Stupid Bull,”.


	2. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Lkhgfds! and for all of those who left Kudos

Chapter 2 -Winterfell

When Arya saw Gendry again five years later, she had just reached her 15th name day. Her mother, Lady Catelyn, was having more trouble than ever to tame her. Arya would agree to wear a dress more often than not, but most days she would just disappear and spend her time hunting and sword fighting.

The day she and the King's bastard were reunited was the first of celebration of the engagement of her older sister Sansa Stark with the future King of Westeros, Joffrey Baratheon. Robert had convinced Ned Stark to receive him and hold a Tourney in Winterfell, and knights from all over the seven Kingdoms arrived at Wintertown. Arya was enjoying herself during the days before the event - she would dress common attire and walk around meeting the different kinds of people.

Arya was with her family to welcome the King with nearly three hundred people from Kingslanding. She was anxious to see the great number of knights with their swords and armour. Everything that day was rich and exuberant.

After the formalities she decided to go walk around the yards to see what was going on, when she heard a familiar voice shouting orders and instructions.

"Johan, that goes to the kitchens. You are familiar with the Queen's preferences, so you must overlook the food. We don't want to live the Darry scene again. Gatti, you have the horses. I'll be at the forge fixing the damaged arms,"

"Gendry!" She called, but was useless. So she followed him to the forge. She knew that Jon had kept in contact with Gendry. They had grown attached during their stay in Riverrun, and she knew she should tell Jon where to find the Bull, but instead, she decided to go and talk to him.

He had changed. He wasn't much taller than last time, but he looked stronger. His hair was a bit longer, covering his eyes and ears. He wasn't wearing refined clothes, maybe because he was coordinating the arrival of the royal family to Winterfell. Before he could enter the forge she made herself known.

"Gendry!" She couldn't tell why but his eyes on her made her feel weird, like something was shivering on the back of her neck.

Her voice was a surprise to Gendry. He didn't recognize her at first and it took nearly a minute for him to. When he did, he called, "Lady Arya!"

"Don't call me a lady," She said, while she moved closer to him, "Should I call you Ser Gendry?"

"Only if you intend to offend the knights around here," He said with a smirk. He seemed comfortable enough with her.

She gave a little smile "Most Sers I've seen arriving here don't need me to offend them, they are a shame for themselves. So are you still a squire?"

"No! I'm a royal bastard. The Small Council doesn't want me to get near any weapon that might make people think I'm an option for the throne...or worse, an honourable man,"

"So you can't fight? Here was I thinking that we would finally have our combat, your hammer against my sword," He laughed, and his laugh was as strong as his voice, and as deep as his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I can assure you that I've enough time to practice for our combat," He winked at her and turned to select some tools, "But I assume it will have to wait until after today, I don't want Lady Arya Stark to walk to the main table with a limp,"

"Call me lady one more time and you will have a limp for the rest of your life," She walked to him and pushed him in the chest.

He laughed, "Your brother told me your temper was causing trouble in the castle, and now I can see why,"

"Jon has a big mouth, he shouldn't say such things about me around the seven realms," She said in a mocking voice.

"He doesn't! Believe me, Jon has nothing but kind words to say about you,"

"You really stick together," She said. She wished she had a good friend out of Winterfell, just like Jon had Gendry.

"We do," He said, focusing on his tools, which disturbed Arya. She did not miss him, but knowing that he was around, and so changed, she knew that she wanted to enjoy the opportunity to get to know him a bit more and find out if he really was a nice person, like her brother thought.

But before she could think of another subject for their conversation, Miken arrived.

"Lady Arya, do you need anything?"

"No Miken, I was just welcoming Ser Gendry,"

"Well, I believe you should leave, before you mother finds out where have you been," Miken left, looking suspiciously to Gendry.

"I think I should go!" Finally he turned from his tools and looked to her. "You better leave. With so many fine knights you should not spend your time with a bastard,"

"That's so stupid, I'm not even going to answer it! I have to go, I shall see you at the feast?"

"I hope so Arya. Goodbye," His brief words didn't hurt Arya, but she was expecting a little more than just a bye. Not knowing what exactly she was waiting for from the Bull, she left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gendry and Jon arrived the maids were serving the third course of the feast. They spent the day and early night at the forge working on Gendry's armour. He was going to fight at the tourney without any banner or name. The King's council had forbidden him to compete, but he would be a competitor all the same. The council couldn't care less about him, and he couldn't care less about their opinion.

"I'm glad we finished everything! You won't have trouble jousting tomorrow," Jon interrupted his thoughts.

"I think I'll be alright! I just don't want to fall in the first combat," While they were eating, his eyes found Arya in the main table, "Your sister looks great,"

"Most people say that Sansa is the most beautiful maiden in the North," Jon said casually.

"I was talking about Arya," Gendry couldn't take his eyes out of her, she was wearing a light lilac dress with gray embroils, and her hair was braided down her side.

Jon was shocked with Gendry words "Arya! She is my baby sister, you better stay away from her!"

"Sorry my friend, but she is quite a sight. I think I may name her the Queen of Love and Beauty tomorrow,"

"For that you will have to win the tourney. And a bastard naming the youngest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty would be stupid, I already can see Lady Catelyn asking for your head,"

Taking a sip of his wine Gendry said, "And I can see the Queen Cersei giving 30 dragons to my assassin," The two started laughing.

"30 dragons! I Don't think your head is worth all that," Jon said nearly choking

"That hurt my feelings!"

"You should be glad I'm hurting your feelings, get near my sister and you will be seriously hurt. Maybe you should get that into that big bull head of yours,"

The laughing started again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the main table Arya could see Gendry and Jon arriving at the great hall. They sat together at one of the most distant tables and seemed to be having fun, talking and laughing.

It's unfair. Here I am stuck pretending to be enjoying all the boring people and this drunken King...Wait! They haven't changed clothes? Where were they? Jon must have taken Gendry to Wintertown...Lucky it was Jon, not Theon. If that was the case he would have taken Gendry to some stupid whorehouse.

Sansa put her hand upon Arya's to call her attention. "With so many knights you shouldn't spend your time staring at Jon,"

"Maybe I wasn't staring at Jon,"

"So, were you paying so much attention to the King's bastard? I don't think so. You would never stoop so low,"

Arya was offended by her sister's words. Gendry was kind and respectful, she shouldn't make such a poor judgment on him just because he wasn't born inside a marriage, "Shut up Sansa!"

Lord Eddard Stark never liked the idea of receiving a Tourney at Winterfell, but in order to celebrate the union of his older daughter with the next King he opened his doors to people from the entire realm.

Among those the mysterious knight dressed in black armour. This man wasn't much taller than the others knights, but he was much stronger. He was winning all the jousts. Everyone wanted to discover his identity, but only King Robert seemed to know who this man was.

"People say that bastards have thick heads, but mine is worse," the King seemed to be enjoying the situation.

Ned's only answer was "Is that true? I was blessed! Jon has a kind heart and mind,"

"You are a lucky man, my friend," Then he turned to the crowd, "If there is still time I want to bet my money on Gendry,"

"Be prudent my King, we don't know for sure if this man is indeed your bastard son," Queen Cersei said in a neutral voice, but her discomfort was evident.

The king just ignored her words.

"Back in King's Landing the Bull put on his stubborn head and said that he would fight, I saw no problem, but the council said no and here he is more obstinate than before," The king nearly choked over his wine.

"Seems like as well as having your looks he also has your temper. And if it is really Gendry - this mysterious knight, then he also is a better jousting competitor than you ever was," Ned said smiling to his old friend. Eddard Stark had noticed the friendship between Gendry and Jon, he appreciated seeing the two together, but now he was suspicious that Jon might have had part in this scheme.

Was Gendry one of the many sneaks of King's Landing? Maybe I should keep my children away from him, the number of bastards trying to steal realms and lordships is uncountable. This young man might be one of this kind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendry couldn't believe in his own actions. He was winning every joust, people were applauding him now that just had beaten one of the many Frey fighting, and he just waved at the crowd. He never felt that good, so proud of himself. Gendry had managed to go to the final joust of the tourney, his next opponent would be Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

He had never thought he would go that far in the competition, but the gods were on his side. Gendry would always say that the gods would rather attend some whore prayers than his, but today it was different .Or maybe we are too far North, and the Old Gods seem to like me. 

The Bull was getting ready for the next joust, his heading were sweating, his eyes losing focus. In seconds he would be shamed on the floor or his name, a bastard name or not, will be written in the history. 

************

"Please Jon tell me!" Arya was sure the black knight was Gendry, she saw Jon talking to this mysterious man before. She only wanted her brother to confirm her suspicions.

"Arya I don't know what you are talking about," The little smirk in Jon's face was almost a confession.

"I know it is him. I saw that black armour yesterday,"

Jon was shocked, "Where did you see Gendry with it?"

"At the forge. I went to the forge to talk to Gendry when he first arrived, and he was with the chest plate," She shouldn't play this kind of game, but Jon wasn't giving her any other option.

Jon's voice was very different from normal, "Arya, you were alone with him at the forge?"

"Yes, but Miken interrupted us. It is good to have such a different man here," Seeing her brother turn red was priceless.

"What Miken interrupted? You weren't supposed to be alone with..."

Before her brother could finish she said."There he comes...And I had never seen the armour before, I just wanted you to confirm the knight was Gendry," She said while Jon just gave her an incredulous face and turned to see his friend be hit by the Kingslayer hard in the left shoulder, but he did not fall from the horse.

When the joust restarted Arya could feel her heart was beating stronger. She was holding Jon's hand tightly and was wishing with all her heart for Gendry's success, but it was useless.

He fell hard on the floor, and Arya's heart missed a beat. Jon felt she was nearly in pain and hugged her, but she couldn't turn her head away from him.

The black night got up and removed his helmet and only confirmed Arya's theory. Gendry wave to the crowd that was applauding him and flattering him, those who knew who he was where calling his name. He had a smile on his face and looked like someone who had just completed a hard mission. He was being acclaimed as if he was the winner, Jaime Lannister was nearly being ignored.

When Arya's reason came back she noticed she was one of the uncountable people standing and applauding Gendry. Jon was by her side doing the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendry was trying to sleep when someone knocked on his door for the fourth time. The first was the maester, who wanted to check if the shoulder he dislocated in the combat against Jaime Lannister was alright. The next two were maids who wanted to congratulate him and see if he needed something. All this only caused his mood to worsen.

When he opened the door for the fourth time he was shocked. Arya Stark was at his door, wearing a very simple dress and carrying a bottle, "What are you doing in here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? I brought you wine,"

"It wouldn't be proper," Just then he remembered he wasn't wearing any tunic to cover his upper body.

" I don't care about propriety," When he turned to cover himself she entered the room without his invitation, "Seven hells Gendry, you sound like a maiden,"

"Sorry if my worry in not offending your honour has hurt your feelings," He answered and tried to put on a tunic, but his shoulder hurt too much. She served two glasses and gave him one.

"I just wanted to be sure you were fine. I really appreciated what you did today," She sipped her wine.

"Thank you, but what was it worth? The council said I didn't have right over the second price because I didn't announce my name or banner. Who would lend me a banner, I know my father wouldn't. I am not stupid I know it all is just to punish me for acting against their will," He didn't want to show her was angry, but he felt comfortable with Arya, she was the kind of company he would welcome any time.

"Sorry about all that," She was deeply sorry for him. She saw daily how her brother was left behind or put aside, but Gendry's life seemed to be worse. She saw how the entire court and half of the lords and ladies at the arena looked at him with disdain, even after he had fought better than most men present.

"I don't need to be. I am no true knight," He said.

"Yes, you are," She said surely, and stood up.

"No! I'm just a bastard. And if I don't leave King's Landing this is all I'm ever going to be," His voice was full of emotions, for a second Arya saw defeat in his blue eyes.

Getting near him and putting her hand on his good arm Arya said, "You could stay with us here. People in the North are used to judging a man by what he is made of,"

Gendry had known Arya as strong willed girl, but in that moment she was only being naive. So he only held her hand in his and kissed it.

"I liked having you around," She was feeling very odd. His kiss on her hand was chaste, but it had truly had an effect on her, "You're a good friend, Gendry Waters,"

"So are you Arya Stark. I was really mad, and now I'm not going to sleep in a bad mood, thanks to you and your wine... and you are not drinking it anymore, you are already blushing,"

"Shut up Waters, I don't blush! Girls like Sansa do it," He laughed "I better go. Soon someone might discover I'm gone. And we don't want people to think I have done something to harm your maiden honour," She went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you for coming here tonight," He kissed the left side of her face.

She didn't answer with words. Arya only kissed his closed lips and left the room.


	3. King's Landing

Arya was 16 years old when was informed she was going to King's Landing along with her father, who would become the Hand, and her sister, who would finally marry Prince Joffrey. 

She knew that her father only wanted her to go so he could offer her hand to some Lord, and it annoyed her even more. The only thing take she was interested in King's Landing was Gendry. A week before her departure Jon was being sent to The Wall, and she couldn't be more depressed. Her brother went to her before his departure, he gave her the most precious gift she ever received and they had a conversation that passed by her head during all her travel to the capital. 

Her eyes were still sparkling with passion for her sword when Jon started to talk about their separation. 

"Little sister, it is hard for me to see that you are no longer little. Maybe next time we see each other you might even be someone's wife". 

"Don't be silly Jon. This ain't me. I will be like Nymeria, conquer Lands and people, they will write songs about me". And she pointed needle to his neck.

"Of course they will! There never was a girl like you" He hugged her "I sent a letter to Gendry. Told him to look after you in the capital. He knows how the Red Keep works, and you are not a lady like they are used to, he will be a good friend, and keep you away from much trouble".

"Thanks Jon! You are the best." She had tears in her eyes "The only thing that makes me believe that King's Landing wont be a living hell is Gendry".

"I hope him to be the brother I won't be able to be for you". Arya gave him a little smirk. In her heart she wished Gendry to be by her side, but not as a brother. She knew he was a great fighter. He could fight by my side in the battles, he hates King's Landing, he would leave with me. 

Their arrival at the Red Keep was a big feast, wich Arya knew was bothering her father, but was delighting her sister. Arya was loving the food, and sometimes she would hear a joke or a tale that were worth her attention. But since her arrival she couldn't find Gendry. In her heart she believe he would welcome her, but clearly she was mistaken. 

After a few hours she had had enough, and announced she would retire. A goldcloak was chosen to escort her, but when they arrived in the entrance of the Tower of the Hand a voice came from behind then. 

"Ser Aiden, you are being summoned at the main yard," With a very serious face Gendry said that and not even looked at Arya.

The goldcloak looked at Gendry with disdain "By whom, bastard".

"By your goldcloak brothers," She couldn't help but notice that Gendry wasn't taller than the man, but was much stronger "And you should watch you language when in the presence of Lady Arya". And she also notice a shadow of a smirk when he referred to her a lady. 

"I must escort the said lady to her chambers before... " Ser Aiden started, but Gendry interrupted with a strong and demanding voice.

"I can escort Lady Arya. I'm familiar with the Tower of the Hand".

The gold cloak excused himself. Gendry started to walk without talking to her. This made Arya start a protest.

"Are you going to ignore me Gen..." But with his hand he silenced her, and whispered in her ear "Not here Arya".

They resumed their walk. After a few minutes they arrived at her door.She was upset that they have not exchange a word along the way. But Arya wouldn't let it be she thought of a way to be alone with him.

"Ser Gendry! I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to move my chest, maybe you could help me". She used her most innocent voice.

He gave her a small smile "I'm no ser milady, but I can help you with joy" She opened the door and both entered. He closed the door behind him. 

When completely alone she notice his posture change, he looked more relaxed and his eyes were less hard. She hugged him and felt the urge to kiss his cheek, but she fought it. 

He let her go and said "Move your chest? If you want to survive here you will need to be a better lier," He moved and sat in the chair of her vanity.

"Maybe I won't have to lie?" His smile grew wider.

"Believe me Arya, you will need to lie. I don't intend to scare you, but you are not an average lady, and I don't want to see you in trouble". He was being honest, Arya could notice the truth in his eyes.

"So you will teach me how to live here?" she moved to her bed and sat in it.

"I don't want you to become one of them, but I will give you some wise hints" He stood up "I must go! People will not appreciate our proximity so there will not be public interaction". 

"For how long? If I start to frequent the forge or the stables we can see each other,"He adjusted his dark blue cloak. "That's not how things work here Arya, highborn ladies stay in the castle, when they want to ride a guard or a maid arrange everything".

"This is stupid"

He gave her a small smile "This is King's Landing". Arya notice that she liked Gendry when they were alone. Even in Winterfell he acted different when alone with her. More natural, less hesitating or brutal. 

"I understand your need to leave. But tell me where is your room?" He made a face that clearly wasn't approving "I will go there only if I'm sure no one is watching me. You don't have to worry".

"It's in the same floor of Lord Renly. I was supposed to live with the servants, but he wanted me to have a better education and a better occupation in the keep. Mostly I put things together, solve some structure problems and all, but sometimes I help my uncle with his functions as Master of the Law".

"I will need more directions than that to find your room" She said ignoring the last part. 

With a annoyed look he said "Maybe I don't want you to find it," He marched to her door "I don't want to get in trouble, like we almost did in Winterfell".

He did not point it out, but she knew he was talking about their kiss. 

"Don't be stupid Gendry. It was the wine, and I just want to know for an urgency" It was lame excuse, but was the only one that came to her head. 

"If you have an urgency you should call your father," He was already by her door, she rushed to him and gave him another hug. "What was this hug for Arya?"

"I just want to thank you for being nice to me. You are my only friend here" She said looking to his deep blue eyes. Arya wasn't good at putting in words her feelings, but Gendry deserved to know why she was attached to him. 

"I live here since my birth and only now, with you here, I have someone who I can trust in this keep" He cupped her face with his right hand."Be careful Lady Stark" and this time he was careless and kissed her lips. It was a smoother kiss than the one she gave him, and a bit longer too. "Bye Arya!"

She hold his hand in her face " When will I see you again?"

"I don't know" and he opened the door and left.

 

***

"Arya! Please don't be ungrateful! You must be better dressed for this dinner. Do it for me" Sansa was nearly crying. She couldn't believe in Arya's behavior. Tonight King Robert would announce to the court the Tourney in honor of their father. Sansa was already too involved in the southern ways, her focus was to learn how to become a proper queen.

Arya had just left her bath and showed no hurry "I'm attending to this stupid feast, this should be enough."

"You just can't behave, can you? I know father would love to see you acting properly in front of the council "

"Why should I pay the council any respect? They are not worth of it" Arya said combing her hair with disdain.

"ARYA! You will never repeat these words," The girls hadn't notice Ned Stark's arrival in the room. "Why are you saying such a thing?" He looked at Arya with a serious expression.

Ned could see she was caught out of guard, but he knew she would not take her words back, she was too much like Lyanna to do it."Go ahead Arya! Tell me the reason for this statement''.

"Because it is true! This tourney will be a circus, the council does not want real men in it. I think they are afraid Joffrey will be humiliated. 

"This is no sense Arya! We don't make any kind of control over the participants."

"So why won't you allow Gendry to participate? The council is sending him away to some useless task in Fleas Bottom so he won't fight as he did in Winterfell!"

"Sansa, you need to finish getting ready, go to your room, your sister is already aware of her lateness. You better leave." A very red Sansa left with wide eyes.

Arya did not appreciated the look that formed in her father's face "I see no reason for you to plead in his favor. Is this boy the motive of your bad behavior? Did Gendry Waters come to you and said this?".

"No" She half-lied "I heard the boys at the stable talking about it".She had met Gendry after breaking her feast, Somedays they would met in the morning others after dinner. They already were nearly caught numerous times, but Arya felt that there was a strange force that would attract them to each other. Every encounter their bond seamed to become stranger, and their interaction more physical. 

" I will not question your reasons for being at the stables," He really looked annoyed "But I want to know why you are worried if Gendry Waters will take part at the tourney or not".

"I have no interest in that. You already forbidden me to bet at it," She said trying to make her father smile, but failed."It's only that he is friend with Jon, and I know that Jon would stand by his side. Maybe I feel like by doing this I am being close to Jon". She lied. Arya's true reason was that she wanted Gendry to fight and win the jousts, this way he would show he was worth a knight title. He was a great fighter, but was long as remained at the capital he would always be the royal bastard. More than once he told her that he would leave for Storms End, and Arya feared that she wouldn't support living in Kings Landing without him. 

"Be ready for the feats in 20 minutes Arya. And I don't want to hear about it anymore,"Ned turned to leave, but before reaching for the door he said "Sansa has been so worried about learning how to fit in Kings Landing that I am surprised to see you acting just like the people I despise in here".

"Don't say it! I'm acting just like myself, not like one of the snakes that crow in this keep". 

"Yes, you are! And I won't tolerate it" Arya could see in his eyes that she had crossed some line. "I have made my point Arya, you better listen to me and remember how you were raised" and he left her.

His words hurt her, she couldn't believe that her father was seeing her with bad eyes, she was always the troublesome daughter, but she never had her good nature questioned. She hated the capital, and hated everyone in here, but Gendry. And in that moment she wanted to see him. 

****

Gendry was having a bad week. With the Tourney of the hand preparation he was having lots of things to do. He hadn't had time to steal a few minutes with Arya Stark in four days. He was planning to sneak into the tower of the Hand during the night, he was missing her, and her kisses, and her touches...all about Arya Stark was being missed by his heart, body and mind.

When Gendry finally arrived at his room after the feast he was planning the best way to enter her room without being noticed, but something at the far corner, near his window got his attention. He went for his sword and heard the most incredible thing he could imagine.

"Let's leave all this behind?" Arya eyes showed she had being crying. But he would never ask her about it, he knew she would leave any question about her tears without an answer.

He went to her, hold her hand and guided her to his bed. He kissed her check. "I believe this is the first time a highborn lady ask for bastard to runaway with her. Some Meister should write about it".

She gave him a small smile, but continued " We have no future here! You will never become a knight and as soon as an opportunity appears they will send me away to marry some stranger".

He hugged her. He had never seeing her in this state of sadness "We can built our future. I can go to Storm's End, my uncle said he already has in mind someone who could finish my training and give me the title. And I believe your father will allow you to chose you husband. If we are lucky enough he might let you ... "

"Let me choose you? Do you really believe that he is going to let me wait until you are a fine knight and allow me to marry you?" Her anger was getting the best of her, Gendry could see it "I'm the one who is supposed to believe in songs, not you. I feel like you are not taking me seriously".

She stood up and was staring at his eyes. He could see that something was annoying her "Of course I'm not! There is nothing that deserved to be taken seriously".

"How can you say that? This is our best opportunity, our only way out of this place, and this kind of life" She was trying hard to remain calm, but he was making her loose her temper "No one will try to put us down. We would be free ...". 

"And we would have a happy life full of freedom for a few months, maybe an entire year. Then you would realize everything you left behind..."

"This is not me I won't regret?"

"You will regret M'lady, and in no time you will be hating me and..."

"This aint me Gendry! I wasn't born to life in court, all this is making me ill. And I tought it annyed you too, but noe I can see that it doesn't".

He went to her and said right in her face with his blue eyes fixed on hers "Sure, because I love all these people looking at me like I had the plague. Sometimes I wish I was left to starvation at Fleas Bottom"

She huged him "Then why do you want to stay here. Come with me Gendry, let's give ourselves the chance" She was kissing his face softly.

"Because, M'lady, we can't chalenge the most influent people in Westeros and fear no consequence." And he hugged her even tigher

"And you do not fear the consequences of calling me M'lady?" she said while kissing his neck.

With a short laught he answered her "I fear the effect you have upon on me. Someday I might do something stupid, things more stupid than runing away with a highborn lady from the North". 

"Just can't wait for the stupid things we might do together"

****

Ned Stark wasn't feeling comfortable with the situation. After the feast he received a letter from Stannis saying that they should met with urgency. He and Jory went to the address he provided, a filthy tavern with much more people than fit inside the place and a loud singer. Robert’s brother was in a table with two other men, one wearing a well made cloak with a hood that was hiding well his identity, but not his high birth. The other man Ned was familiar with, it was Davos Seaworth, a known smuggler that found redemption when three of his fingers were lost. 

Lord Stark sat in the table while Jory remained near the singer and noticed that the hidden man was in fact Renly Baratheon, this made his suspecious grow even more. 

Stannis was the first to talk

"Eddard, we were never friends, but I know that you are one of the few people that my brother Robert can still call friend, if not the only". The man said in his usual harsh tone.

"I appreciate your words, but I know you didn't call me here in the hour to state the obvious."

But who answered Ned was Renly "Believe Ned, we don't want to stay here more than necessary. The reason for the meeting is that my brother and I have good reasons to believe the our dear Robert has been deceived by Cersei Lannister and her Oathbreaker brother. Jon Aryn was suspicious about it too, and I do think that thanks to his investigations his death was caused by anything but natural causes".

Ned's mind was trying to make a line in all this, but the obvious conclusion was too absurd to be truth. "Are you saying that the queen..."

"Should be sitting in a bed at a brothel, not by the kings side. That woman has no honor and is bringing nothing but shame to my good name" Stannis was clearly angry, and Ned knew he had more then enough reasons to be.

"Being this the truth I will do all in my reach to save Robert from this people, but do we have any profs? "

"Few! I found some people who claim to have seen Cersei touching her brother not properly" Davos said opening his mouth for the first time.

"And we also have Gendry" Renly said looking suspiciously to the content of his glass.

"Gendry?"

Stannis said " Even a blind can see that Gendry came from Robert. His looks, his eyes and even his temper scream Baratheon, even not carrying the same name was us. But Jofrey, Myrcela and Tommen, these children are abominations, they came from a sinful bed".

Ned couldn't believe in these things, but fooling himself would be pointless "We are dealing with serious accusations. And we must be careful, if they really murdered Jon Aryn we are in danger also".

"We are aware of it. But we can't change our usual behavior" Stannis said, but before he could complete Renly interupted him.

"Says the man who went back to Dragon's Stone"

"Renly, my fights with Robert are anything but anormal. You should know better, you were raised with us".

"This is pointless, Stannis. Ned, we called you here because we trust you and to inform about our plans. We Ned to keep Gendry in safety, but he can't suspect of anything. Our plan is to incentive him to be in the Tourney."

"But we already said no to this" 

"I know, but the boy is stubborn and smart, if I use the right words he will take part, and it will be another act of disrespect and I will suggest to send he to Storm's End. He will be protected and we will be able to bring to knowlege the facts that will destroy the Lannisters".

"Not to mention that Cersei will be more than glad to keep him away from Robert". Satnnis completed.

" Will she?"

"Yes, she knows that Robert don't fight against Gendry's misbehavior because he admires it". 

"What kind of misbehavior?"

"Gendry is a bastard and has a few memories of his life out of the keep. He often is seen giving food for the commoners, sometimes he goes to the maids and ask for clothing to be given to people. A guard already fought him because of it, as if a black eye would stop the boy,". Ned could tell that Stannis was there because it was the right thing to do, but Renly really like his illegitimate nephew.

"He is hardly a boy Renly" Stannis interrupt "We must make a king out of him".

Ned's concern about Gendry must have been in his face, because of what Renly said "He is a good man, Ned. He might not be King material, but he will be kind and prudent".

"Are you sure? Robert has other bastards. Maybe Edric would be a better choice" Ned couldn't point why, but he felt that Gendry wasn't worth of that much trust.

"Gendry is the older, his claim is the right one".

" I have faith in him".

"As far as I can see the whole kingdom will have to have faith in Gendry".


	4. Kings Landing II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not betaed!

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT ROBERT? HE DOESN'T RESPECT YOU! THE BASTARD DOESN'T RESPECT THIS COUNCIL" Cersei could not hold any longer the hate she has for the bastard. Not only he took part in the tourney, but he dismounted Joffrey. 

"Seven Hells you unbearable woman! It was a joust and the best man won, and it was not your precious Joff" The King had laugh when his heir was dismounted by a bannerless knight, with the very same armor used by the winner in Winterfell's tourney. "Honestly I was tired of seeing knight after knight throwing themselves of their horses because they were fighting Joff" he laugh hitting the table in which the member's of the small council were sitting. Cersei claimed a place in front of the King, while Ned Stark sat in his right side with a stoic visage. 

"THIS IS A LIE...and not the point of this meeting" Cersei wanted Gendry to be sent to the dungeons for going against a strict order from the small council. 

"She is right Robert" Ned knew what should be done. So he was supporting the queen's argument. 

"Seven Hells Ned! Even you think that I should punish the only men in this city with enough guts to dismount the heir. Am I the only on who wants to double his prize?" The King was obviously having a good time annoying his wife.

"As Master of the Coins I highly discourage this idea" Littlefinger said with a small smile from a sit in Ned's right, and next to him was Lord Varys."And I must agree that the boy must be punished"

"Luckily I don't care for what you have to say Littlefinger" Robert said without taking the wine cup from his lips.

"That is enough!" Said Stannis from Cersei's left sit" We all are aware that you appreciate when Gendry shows that he is as stubborn as you. But something must be done, he acted against our decision after all"

"YOUR DECISION! I said that I couldn't care less. And now I'm deciding he wont go to the Dungeons" The King laugh while Cersei drank an entire glass of wine. 

"Robert, he can't go without any kind of punishment" Ned said in his calm voice. 

Showing few interest Robert made a suggestion "We can send him to the Fleas Bottom for a week"

"You could send him to the Wall" Cersei said back making the king laugh one more time.

"Here was I thinking you had no sense of humor, wife"

"This is not a joke Robert" the woman snapped back in rage.

Taking a deep breath Renly made his first manifestation "We could send him to the Storm's End" Every person present remained silent. "I would gladly take my nephew to my castle, there he would stay way of the realm business and fight whoever he wants" 

Cersei was the first to answer "He is NOT your nephew, he is just a bastard"

"SHUT IT CERSEI! Why are you still here, this is a meeting of the small council. Why the seven hells I allowed you here?"

"She brought the wine" Renley said smirking

"And I drank it all, think you should leave and bring more" He said throwing his glass in her direction.

"I'm not a serving maid" The queen answered in a flat low voice.

"Then just leave" Robert screamed. When she was away he said showing more sobriety than expected from him. "What do you think Ned?"

Lord Stark felt bad about manipulating his old friend, but he knew it was the right thing to do "I think it is the wisest thing to be done, Your Grace". 

Varys manifested "I see with good eyes Lord Renly's suggestion"

" I think it will be a good thing too" The King announced." Renly, as soon as possible you will leave with the boy, don't take more than a week to leave town".

Renly showed satisfaction "As you prefer my brother, I'll try to be out of King's Landing in no more than four days"

\-----

 

Arya was at the yard pretending to be reading a book, but in fact she was listening Sansa's talking to Joffrey 

"Your Grace, I see reason in your words. No one had more right to win the tourney than you. Gendry was nearly dismounted once, while you rode with grace and power in all your jousts" The younger sister just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm right!" he said standing up "But he will regret it! My father will send him to the dungeons I asked my mother for that and she went herself to the small concil to make sure of this. No one will go against a queens demand". He left without saying any other word to Sansa.

When alone with her sister Arya throw the book away " Never thought I would see you lying without blushing Sansa, you are different".

Sansa knew what Arya was talking about but decided not to fight her sister "I don't lie! I said the truth as always"

"You closed your eyes whenever the knights were about to hit each other, maybe you do believe that the Prince should have been the winner" 

"I'm tired of hearing you talking about Gendry"

"I haven't said a word about him. I just commented how Joff deserved to lose the joust" Arya knew that her sister disliked Gendry, but only because Cersei Lannister did.

Sansa got up went to her sister, gave her a hug and whispered in her left ear " People are talking Arya! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, please stop this secret meetings". 

Arya couldn't breath, she nearly pushed Sansa away. 

Before Arya could find her words Sansa faked a smile and said. "Now we should go! Ned Dayne told me that he would not let you escape him during today's feast"

\----

Arya was still shocked from Sansa's words. She wanted to talk to Gendry, tell him that the Godswoods was not as safe as they though. "We became reckless, we used to be neurotic about not being seen together or in each other rooms". She was trying hard to pay attention to what Edric Dayne, the heir to Starfall was saying. "Certainly people will like to see me giving him attention and will forget that I was seen with Gendry. That is it! They expect me to be head over hills for Ned Dayne, so they will see me ".

When the feast ended Arya wanted to leave with her sister, but Ned Dayne remained talking about how awesome his lands were, and how she could meet all kinds of people in the south. She was interested in what he was saying, he was not half as annoying as she thought. Arya even manage to laugh, in a very unladylike manner, during the feast.

While heading to her room she passed by a group of servants, all young adults no older then her brothers. They weren't as joyful as usual, she managed to hear a few words. 

"This can't be true! His Grace would not allow this, he has gone against the council recommendations before, why send him now to that dammed place?"

That got Arya's attention. Was Joffrey rigth about Gendry's punishment earlier? 

"I think the King is being merciful. I was told that the queen wanted to send the Bull to the Wall".

She could not believe they were in fact talking about Gendry. Ned Dayne must have noticed something. He placed one hand upon hers, and turned to face her. 

"Is everything ok Lady Arya?" She just nooded, without looking at him she wanted to hear more. But Ned Dayne wanted her attention, so he put a hand on her face. "You seam to be in distress". 

"Not at all Lord Dayne" before she could get rid of his hands she saw a commotion and notice Gendry walking with hard steps and a stoic face, he was being followed by one guard. He looked at her, but did not nod. 

She headed for her quarters and managed to make Starfall's Lord to leave her alone. She wanted to know what would happen to Gendry. But after Sansa's alert she was not sure if going to his quarters would be wise, specially knowing he was not there. Maybe he would come to her later, and they would be able to plan theirs scape. That is he was not already at the dungeons. 

 

\----  
Days later at Highgarden

Olenna waited for her son's answer. She had made up her mind, and Margaery was aware that she had few choices. She never minded playing by her grandmother's rules, in fact she liked. She knew that it was a good plan, and her family would be favored if everything worked out. Even if it did not the Lady of the Thorns had a second plan to assure her granddaughter a good and proper future. 

With a flat voice the Lord disapproved his mother's words"I think it is too much risk to Margaery". 

"This is not a valid argument Mace" Olenna answered back in a hard tone.

He crossed his arms to show he was not open to this idea "Mother! I'm the Lord protector of High Garden, I can't have my daughters honor doubted. And I don't think we should hurry with this kind of plan. Lord Varys crown arrived yesterday, this plan must be lacking something".

"There is few risk father. Trust me" Mace could see that his daughter had been aware of his mother plan for longer than he had. "Would not please you see your daughter as the Queen? I know that nothings would make me happier than to bring this honor to our family". Margaery said in a joyful voice, as if she was talking about a silly girls dream, not about a manipulation that involved the royal family and possibly a civil war that would bring the doom of the Lannister. 

"You, my son, should be making sure she will be the queen of Westeros. She is nearly seven and ten. I don't want to see her married to some inexpressive family because YOU did not set a proper match"

"Thanks to my good relation with the Baratheons she can marry Renly whenever we choose"

"You mean thanks to Loras relationship with Renly" 

"Mother!"

"Mace Tyrell, I'm stating that in a fortnight Margaery with Loras will be sent to Storm's Land. We will assure that she is curious to see the sea or any other reason. There she will get to know Robert's bastard" Lady Olenna turned to her grandchild with a smirk "Loras will spare as much as possible with this boy and you must be around Margaery, be sure he will notice you and fall for you. In less than a year he will be the heir of the Iron Throne, I bet that he will never forget the Lady that loved him when he as nothing but a bastard". Her voice was plain and as an imposition. 

"It is a good plan mother, I don't want to put my daughter in danger, but I like you plan" he admitted at last "Excuse me, but I must start to plan Margaery and Loras' departure". 

After her father left Margaery showed her grandmother her hesitation. 

"Please grandmother, be honest. Do you think that Varys' gossips about Gendry's relationship with Lord Stark's daughter are true?"

"Maybe Margaery. He is Robert's bastard after all, I believe he can be interested in any and every women"

"So maybe, when the time to chose a wife comes he will favor her instead of me" The younger lady avoided the older eyes, knowing that fear was not a treat the Lady of the thorns appreciated. 

Olenna raised the girls face and looked deep in her granddaughter eyes "Margaery, you are a woman. Truth be told, you are getting old for a match, especially a royal one. You must do whatever must be done to have this bastard wrapped around your fingers, other wise you will marry Renly and read while he beds your brother". 

Margaery only said back in a sweet tone "I am sorry Lady Olenna. I will do everything to please you"

"I know you will, but not because you want to please me. You are doing this because you want to be a queen, and also because are not weak as your father. Now leave".

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
